


Escape from Reality

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: MX Crystal Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Minhyuk's treehouse was his sanctuary, bringing him comfort ever since his parents divorced when he was ten. This space of his was decorated with soft carpets, posters of his favorite bands, and whales. It was a bit childish now that he was twenty-five, but this was his space and he planned to keep it just the way he wanted. This was his escape from reality.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: MX Crystal Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Escape from Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the crystal Kyanite, which takes out negativity and brings in positive vibes, eases away old mental and emotional blocks, helps heal broken bones by directing healing energy.

Sitting in his treehouse, wrapped in a warm blanket while he watched the sky pour, Minhyuk enjoyed his private time. The pitter-patter of the rain against the wood was so soothing and it helped Minhyuk get lost in his thoughts, with no one interrupting him. He could spend hours there thinking, enjoying a book or two, or even taking a long nap. Minhyuk's treehouse was his sanctuary, bringing him comfort ever since his parents divorced when he was ten. This space of his was decorated with soft carpets, posters of his favorite bands, and whales. It was a bit childish now that he was twenty-five, but this was his space and he planned to keep it just the way he wanted. His mother gave him the house once she retired, leaving to travel the world with her boyfriend and his father died four years ago, probably of a broken heart. 

Minhyuk brought his hot chocolate to his lips, sipping it delicately as the rain only grew harder. He felt the warmth of the drink spread through his limbs, making him sigh. He had needed this rest time after the week he had had. Running his hand through his hair, Minhyuk wished he could stop thinking about the problems he needed to fix next week, knowing he wouldn't get much sleep. A girl had single-handedly destroyed the main piece for their upcoming winter collection, which had been a beautiful pale pink gown with beading and lace all over. Minhyuk had worked for weeks, stitching each bead on perfectly and in minutes, a clumsy hand destroyed his work.

Thankfully his boss had fired her on the spot, knowing she wasn't that sorry about the ruined dress. But now Minhyuk had to either make the same dress or come up with something just as spectacular and make it as quickly as he could. Closing his eyes, leaning his head back, Minhyuk wished he had more than two months to make a new dress. Of course he had the company credit card to buy the fabric but he would definitely need to gather some help for any kind of beading. 

Downing the rest of his drink, Minhyuk huffed and pushed away his empty cup. Besides the ruined dress, Minhyuk also had to finish up his sketches for their spring collection for the approval meeting. He could already see the countless nights he wouldn't get more than a couple of hours of sleep for the entire week. He also needed to help a friend find the perfect wedding dress and next Thursday was his tattoo appointment. There was just so much to do and just for today, Minhyuk wanted to do nothing. 

Moving to lay on his stomach, Minhyuk took a pillow into his arms and squeezed it, enjoying how soft it was. He felt a rain drop land on his cheek and glancing up Minhyuk saw his curtains open more due to the wind picking up. Reaching up, he tugged on the curtain, closing his windows and stopping any more rain coming in. The treehouse was just warm enough for Minhyuk to start dozing off, the clouds getting even more darker outside. 

At least two hours passed until his stomach growled, jarring him out of little nap. Wiping the drool off his chin and checking his phone, Minhyuk found that it was almost seven in the evening and he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. Honestly when he was up here time passed without his notice and he had to be reminded to eat by his stomach. Minhyuk scrunched up his nose, not wanting to leave his treehouse but he didn't want some stranger traversing his backyard to deliver him something. But he did have a boyfriend that did need to eat dinner so he scrolled to find Jooheon's number and waited for him to pick up the phone. 

A click broke the silence before his boyfriend's distracted voice rang out. “Hey hyung what's up? Something wrong?” 

Minhyuk smiled as he listened to Jooheon shuffle some papers around. It was nice that his boyfriend paid so much attention to him that calling on Thursdays meant Minhyuk needed something. “I got hungry and wondered if you wanted to come up and eat dinner with me. I bet you haven't eaten yet either.” 

“I got busy writing lyrics and answering phone calls that it just escaped me. But give me half and hour and I'll be there with something tasty. Do you feel like anything? “ Jooheon hummed and Minhyuk heard him switch ears with the phone. 

Rolling around the treehouse floor, Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. “Not really but I really wouldn't mind something spicy,” He smirked, “like my Joo Baby's lips.” He cackled as Jooheon coughed, knowing his cheeks and ears were probably red.

“Hyuuung!” 

Minhyuk chuckled, wishing he could see Jooheon's cute whiny face. “Yes my honey bee, I'll stop but you better hurry up please. I want to cuddle while watching the rain.” He didn't care that he sounded cheesy but that's what happened when you spent your day just watching the sky and loosing yourself to nature. 

“Alright hyung, I'll be as quick as I can. Love you.”

Minhyuk hummed, his eyes closing as he blew a kiss into the phone. “Love you too Jooheon. Be safe on the way here since it started raining harder.” 

“K hyung.” 

Minhyuk leaned his phone against a pillow, ending the call with Jooheon and navigating to Netflix, wanting to put a movie for background noise as he dozed off again, waiting for Jooheon to arrive. The wind picked up, pelting the rain against Minhyuk's treehouse. It was serene and Minhyuk wished he could have this feeling everyday. 

Time passed and the movie started to end when Minhyuk heard footsteps, as well as a crinkling bag. He couldn't move from how heavy his limbs were from dozing off but his eyes fluttered open as Jooheon settled next to him, his coat wet against Minhyuk's shirt. The food was set aside as Jooheon peeled off his coat, joining Minhyuk on the floor. He grabbed a thick blanket from the little shelf on the wall and shook it open. Jooheon gave Minhyuk a kiss on the forehead as he placed the blanket onto of both of them, leaning on his forearms as he started opening up the food. 

“Hyung? You awake?” 

Minhyuk hummed, rolling onto his back as Jooheon chuckled. “Hey Honey. What did you bring me to eat?” 

Jooheon grabbed a small amount of food with his chopsticks and held it to Minhyuk's mouth. As Minhyuk ate with a hum, Jooheon took a small bite for himself. “Nothing fancy, just some tteokbokki and fish cakes. Hoseok hyung wanted to go out so just a small snack since you know he likes to order a lot of food.” 

Minhyuk blinked, kinda wishing they didn't have to go out but Hoseok worked until late and really didn't have enough time to spend with friends. “Alright, let's hurry up so I can get some cuddles before we go down.”

“Ok hyung.” Jooheon leaned against Minhyuk, alternating bites as the food dwindled between them as they watched the rain fall. Jooheon loved being up here with Minhyuk, even if he didn't do it often, respecting his lover's wishes. But when he did get to come up, it was peaceful. It made him want to work on some lyrics. 

His phone buzzed, signifying that it was time to go. Minhyuk sighed and Jooheon smiled sheepishly, holding out his hand as they got up. They shared a brief kiss, Minhyuk lingering as he didn't want to leave. Jooheon coughed and motioned to the door, the trash in his hand.

“Let's go Minhyuk hyung.”

Minhyuk chuckled and pocketed his phone, nuzzling their heads together. He moved to the door, pausing for a moment to take in a deep breathe before rejoining reality. 

“Let's.”


End file.
